Five Minutes
by ZaKai
Summary: Roy makes Ed a bet, but Ed will have to hold out for five minutes to get the prize. :Oneshot, RoyEd:


**--**

**Five Minutes**

**--  
**Roy shoved Ed against the wall and ground his hard erection against him.

"What the fuck?" Ed exclaimed in surprise. Roy didn't blame him. It had been more of a spur of the moment decision, but it had been a while since he and Ed had been together and he was horny as hell.

"Now, now... That's no way to treat your superior officer..." Roy said with a grin.

Ed scowled darkly. "Superior _asshole_ you mean," he retorted.

Roy reached down and fondled Ed through his pants, and murmured, "But you like it... You know you do..."

Ed gasped and bucked his hips, proving Roy's point. "Stop that!" Ed hissed, though the teen's body language was telling him differently. Roy leaned in and lightly ran his tongue over Ed's lips.

"Hm... Why should I stop?"

Ed squirmed in his hold and whispered urgently, "Dammit, someone is going to see!" But that didn't stop him from continuing to rub his crotch against Roy's hand.

Oh was _that_ what was bothering Ed? "No one's going to see," Roy said, leaning in and kissing Ed on the ear. "Everyone is out for lunch." Like he was stupid enough to start something like this if he had a chance of getting caught.

"Yeah, well, that's exactly where I'd like to be," Ed said.

Roy rolled his eyes involuntarily. Trust Ed to think of _lunch_ when he was about to get laid. Personally, Roy would starve himself for a day if it meant he'd get sex the whole time, but not Ed. For Ed, sex and food rivaled each other in a way that was almost comical.

Almost...

Though not when Roy was trying to get himself some action.

Moving his hand away from Ed's groin, Roy rubbed himself against Ed and said, "You _are_ lunch; or rather, my _snack_. The main course is later after we're not at headquarters."

Ed whimpered and said, "No... really... I... we can't do this here..." He paused, then added, "and I really _am_ hungry..." A growl from Ed's stomach seemed to punctuate that last statement.

Licking Ed's neck, Roy said, "I'm hungry too... and you're just what I need to fill that hunger." Roy felt Ed grab onto his shoulders before letting out another whimper. He pressed his lips firmly against Ed's, then reached down and began to unbuckle Ed's thick, leather belt.

"NO!" Ed gasped. "What if we get caught?!"

In order to shut Ed up, Roy thrust his tongue into Ed's mouth and kissed him deeply. He knew what he was doing. No one was here, and he wanted to have some fun before that was no longer the case.

Ed struggled a moment longer, then gave in and returned the kiss. Feeling a little triumphant, Roy reached down and slid his hand between Ed's boxers and his skin until the tips of his fingers met Ed's hard penis. As Roy fondled Ed, the teen shifted his weight and pushed his hips forward and back so that his cock was sliding back and forth in Roy's palm. Another grumble from Ed's stomach sounded and Roy pulled back, smiling now as an idea came to him.

"I'll make you a deal," he said with a grin.

Ed gave him a skeptical look. "What kind of deal?" he asked a little breathlessly.

Roy's grin widened. "If you can keep from cumming for five minutes, I'll buy you lunch."

Doubt spread across Ed's face. "I don't know..." he said.

Deciding not to give Ed a choice, Roy pulled out his watch and opened it. "I'm timing you," he said, taking not of the time.

"Wait!" Ed exclaimed as Roy put his watch away. "I didn't agree to this!"

Kneeling down, Roy licked the head of Ed's erection. "Yes, you did," he murmured. Ed would have agreed in the end anyway; Roy was just... speeding up the process.

Ed pressed himself against the wall. "No I didn't..." he said weakly, though Roy noticed that Ed wasn't doing anything to stop him either.

Opening his mouth, Roy moved his lips completely over the head of Ed's cock, then slowly off. "If you don't want it, then why don't you stop me?" he asked smartly. Ed looked down at him, but when he did nothing, Roy smirked and said, "Uh huh..."

Leaning in again, Roy ran his tongue along the underside of Ed's cock, then back up to the head where he lightly pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit there. When Ed gave another whimper, Roy leaned in and lightly licked at Ed's balls, then took what he could into his mouth and gently sucked on them.

Now Ed's breathing was shallow and hard, and Roy enjoyed knowing how much pleasure he was giving to his young lover. Letting Ed's balls slide from his mouth, Roy ran his tongue wetly along the tender insides of Ed's legs, causing Ed to gasp and slap his hands against the wall behind him in surprise.

Nipping lightly at the flesh there, Roy moved his tongue back to Ed's cock and took it fully into his mouth in slow motion, then released it just as slowly before standing and sliding his hands under Ed's shirt. He pulled it up to expose Ed's chest and licked one of Ed's nipples. Roy could feel Ed trembling beneath his touch and knew that this wouldn't last much longer.

"You're not going to make it, Ed," Roy murmured, wanting to break Ed's resolve.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ed demanded, though it was more of a desperate plea than an angry statement.

Chuckling to himself, Roy sucked lightly on Ed's other nipple, then pulled away. "Just let go, Ed," he said as he ran his fingers over Ed's stomach. "You know you want to."

"I won't!" Ed said stubbornly.

Roy gave him a grin before kneeling back down. He wrapped one hand around the shaft of Ed's cock and began to fondle Ed's balls with the other in the way he knew Ed was especially fond of.

"No wait!" Ed gasped. "That's not fair!"

Moving in, Roy slipped his mouth around Ed's hard cock and began to stimulate it with his lips while continuing to fondle Ed's balls and stroke his shaft.

"Ah! Ah!" Ed panted loudly. "No! You..." He was gasping for air now. "Cheater!" Ed forced out. "Fuck! Oh my... Shit! Fuck! Ah!"

Roy continued through Ed's panting cries of pleasure. The teen rarely lasted longer than fifteen second when he got this kind of treatment. And sure enough, a moment later he felt his head being grabbed roughly and Ed thrust his hips in his desperate need to reach climax.

It only took a few moments, and then Ed's body stiffened. Roy felt the teen's cock pulse in his mouth and against the hand holding Ed's shaft, and a moment later he tasted warm saltiness against his tongue.

Ed let out a long, "Aaaaaaah!" as he climaxed and after a moment he slumped over before sliding slowly along the wall to sit on the floor. After a cursory look at his exhausted lover, Roy wiped his mouth and checked his watch.

"Three minutes and forty-two seconds," he said. "Really... I thought you'd do much better than that..."

Ed looked up, the glazed look in his eyes starting to fade. "Is that all?" he asked. "Seems like longer to me..."

Roy looked back down at the watch and noted that five minutes and thirteen seconds had passed. "That's right," he said. "I guess you'll be buying your own lunch today."

"Damn..." Ed muttered.

"Of course..." Roy said deviously. "I might still treat you if you can make me cum within five minutes..."

For a moment, Ed eyed him with a considering look, then he smirked and nodded. As Ed pulled his own watch out, Roy put his away and smiled to himself. He'd treat Ed to lunch no matter what, but doing it like this was much more fun and exciting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
